1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus of recording data on and reproducing data from an optical disc, and more particularly, to a method of recording data on an optical disc at a high multiple speed and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical recording apparatuses which generally use high capacity recording media include a compact disc read/write (CD-R/W) driver and a digital versatile disc random access memory (DVD-RAM) driver. These optical recording apparatuses need optimal system states and higher precision as the recording density of data thereon increases.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart of a conventional method for recording data on an optical disc. First, a multiple recording speed is set by determining a recording clock time in operation 110, and a disc is loaded in operation 120. If a recording command from a host is received in operation 130, an optimum power value is found out in a power calibration area (PCA) region in an inner circumference of the disc and then a recording power is set to the optimum power value in operation 140.
A base clock which corresponds to the set speed is set in operation 150, and disc rotations are controlled by using a wobble signal in operation 160. At this time, the disc rotates at a constant linear velocity (CLV). That is, a microprocessor (not shown) controls the rotation of a spindle motor so that the linear velocity can be constant with respect to the radius of the disc. At this time, for example, in a CD-R/W disc, the rotation speed of the innermost circumference (23 mm radius) is 2.5 times faster than the outmost circumference (58 mm radius).
Then, data input from the host is recorded at the preset recording power in operation 170.
FIG. 2 is a graph showing disc rotation frequencies with respect to disc radii, by the recording method of FIG. 1 when the rotation speed is at a normal speed, 8 times faster speed, 16 times faster speed, 20 times faster speed, 24 times faster speed, and 32 times faster speed. Referring to FIG. 2, when the rotation speed is at a 24 times faster speed, the disc rotation frequency in the innermost circumference (22 mm radius) is higher than 188 Hz (11300 RPM).
Therefore, in the method of recording data on a disc, as shown in FIG. 1, since the number of rotations of the disc increases in the innermost circumference as the rotation speed increases by the CLV control, it is difficult to reduce recording time by increasing the disc rotation speed and satisfy a desired vibration characteristic or a desired pickup actuator characteristic. Therefore, as the rotation of the disc increases, the recording method of FIG. 1 needs a more sensitive actuator and a vibration prevention mechanism, which increases costs.
To solve the above problems, it is a first object of the present invention to provide a disc recording method which can reduce a recording time, by dividing a disc region into two regions depending on disc radii and then recording data on the disc at a different multiple recording speed for each region.
It is a second object to provide a disc recording apparatus configured and programmed to perform the disc recording method of the present invention.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
To accomplish the above and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a high multiple speed optical disc recording method of dividing a disc region of the disc into an inner circumference region and an outer circumference region depending on radii of the disc, setting a multiple recording speed for each of the inner circumference and the outer circumference regions, setting optical recording power in a lead-in region of the inner circumference region and a lead-out region of the outer circumference region, by performing optimum power controls therein, determining in which one of the inner circumference region and the outer circumference region data is to be recorded, rotating the disc at the multiple recording speed set for the one region in which data is to be recorded, and recording the data in the one region using the set optical recording power for the one region. The disc regions is divided by specifying an address for each sector of the disc and a region in which the data is to be recorded is determined according to the address detected from the disc.
To accomplish the above and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a high multiple speed optical disc recording apparatus having a pickup unit recording data on a disc by focusing and tracking an optical signal, a microprocessor programmed to divide a disc region of the disc into an inner circumference region and an outer circumference region depending on radii of the disc, setting a multiple recording speed for each of the inner circumference and the outer circumference regions, setting optical recording power in a lead-in region of the inner circumference region and a lead-out region of the outer circumference region, by performing optimum power controls therein, providing clock times and optical recording powers to the pickup unit corresponding to the multiple recording speed set for each divided region when the data is recorded, and a signal processing unit encoding and modulating the data provided from a host, converting the modulated signal into an optical signal, and providing to the pickup unit the optical recording power input from the microprocessor.